


I Just Ate A Grape, And I Jizzed In My Pants

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, and Cuteness, does this count as fluff?, non-kink porn???, shit how do i tag, spanish speaking tavros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros, being cute little shits. Second person perspective, which I try to avoid but is just EASIER for me so murr. Anyway enjoy the cute fucks.<br/>Thank you Zee for the title. It is truly Inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Ate A Grape, And I Jizzed In My Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon who has had a bad week.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+who+has+had+a+bad+week.).



You love the way he looks, coming in from his shower. Hair dripping from his mohawk down his nose as he dries himself off. You love how he doesn't say anything, instead he smiles as he crawls into bed with you. You love the way you can nuzzle into his hair as he does the same into your chest. You love the way his arms, thicker than your own, wrap around you and hold you close. You love how you can lay here, naked as the day you were born, without saying anything.

Most of all you love the way, when he's not tired at all, he'll nip at your chest. He'll pepper your skin with kisses and make you squirm, hissing a quick breath as he lands on your nipple, giving it a quick nip with his teeth. How his eyes will glint up at you as he smirks, not even trying to play innocent, "Hola Gamzee."

His voice coming out in that way, like it is just a standard greeting, like the rest of his body isn't screaming /come play with me/. Unable to stop the grin as you laugh out your own, "hey there Tavr-OS!" voice ending higher as the sneaky fucker licks across the nub before you even finished speaking.

He grins, smug as can be, waiting for another reaction. You decide not to give it to him, instead letting your hand run through his still damp strip of hair, only raising your eyebrow in a slight challenge. He seems to accept your challenge.   
Once you would have squawked at how quickly he shifts you around, moving you underneath him. Now though you just keep the same face, eyebrow raising just a bit higher.

But he leans down, hovering his lips just above yours, his hips against yours, and you can feel him twitch. Can already follow the thoughts in his head, and my god you don't mind at all as he breaths out across your skin, already tingling with anticipation. You don't think you will ever get used to that, to the way just kissing him makes your pulse pound in your ears. Makes your body flash warm in all the right ways.

But he doesn't kiss you, at least not on your lips. Instead he presses light pecks across your nose, and over your cheeks and your eyelids and by now you are just giggling. Squirming which gives way to slight moans as his own naked body presses against you, as he leans down to whisper softly in your ear, "te quiero Gamzee" before nipping at your earlobe in that way that makes your back arch, in that way he knows makes your heart race faster, and the blood shift south.

"Puedo tener Gamzee?" his words punctuated by the roll of his hips against yours and even if you hadn't understood the words you would have understood the intent as you nod, and he grins, on hand coming up to caress your cheek. He finally lays a kiss on you as he lifts enough to sneak a hand around you both, tugging you hard already and fuck he will never not be able to pull this reaction from you.

You are panting in no time, he leans down and steals what little breath you had and you can't be asked to care as you kiss back hard, bucking up into his grip. Your kisses are breath and lips and nips and heat before you finally slip your tongue out again and this time he lets it. He sucks even, to draw it out of you more, as he lightly squeezes his teeth, running them over your taste buds and opening his jaw in time to swallow your groan. You can't help it as you curl into him, as you force his head down from a grip on the nape of his neck, as you try and consume his lips, one leg wrapping around to bring him closer and he finally pulls away for air, his forehead on yours as his grip on the two of you speeds up. He's murmuring his love, his appreciation for you, for your body, for the wicked things you do to him.

And you are just there, barely coherent enough to translate the things he's saying to you but the intent is clear so you don't give a fuck. The way his voice makes your body shiver as it rolls over your ear, shooting tingles down your sides has you whimpering and moaning and begging him to move faster, harder, as you feel everything grow and ravel up inside your gut and you just want, you want more of him, you want to crawl inside him and never come out and you want to devour him, swallow him hole and consume his everything. You latch on, biting hard and he loses his train, his words becoming grunts and soft high pitched noises of his own as he ruts against you, tugging you both, and fuck you are so close.

You can taste his skin, a slight ting of salt from sweat but mostly he just tastes like skin and smells of soap and something purely Tavros and you can't anymore the pressure in your groin winning out as you tense up, digging into his shoulders with your fingers, tongue lolling against his skin as you loosen your bit. He doesn't stop though, just starts pumping and rubbing your release into the two of you, you can't help but squirm, a bit sensitive from cuming but it doesn't take long before he growls low and growls more like a kitten then a lion in your ear, his voice cracking as he cums and adding to the mess between you. He barely manages to catch himself, his clean hand holding him up as he smiles at you glassy eyed before rubbing his nose with yours. Somehow even through your daze you start to laugh, leaning up to kiss him before running a hand between the mess on your abdomen, "fucking hell, going to have to be washing up again."

he just grins, looking cheeky as all hell before rolls over and after a few beats stands up, scooping you up and carrying you saying "it's the least I could do"


End file.
